I was Caught
by Louisiana Stephenic
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Valkyrie was sent to Camp Green Lake. It's time for the boys in tent D to learn what is the real meaning of being tough is! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction. Don't be too harsh :) I thought about how tough the boys at Camp Green Lake would be if someone tough like Val came and showed them who's boss.**

**Skulduggery isn't in this chapter but he'll be in one of the next ones. I'll update if you like this. :) so please encourage me :) **

The boys in tent D weren't allowed in the rec room. They all sat on their beds, bored to tears.

"It's probably a new camper." Magnet said knowingly.

"They usually let us in the rec room though." Twitch said sending the boys back into the depressing silence.

"Come on boys. There will be a new camper in tent D." Mom said happily. "They will be here any minute so let's go meet her and make her welcome."

"Wait, a girl camper?" Zigzag asked confused.

"Let's go." Mom pretended not to hear him.

The boys filed out and stood waiting as the bus drove up.

A girl got out. She wore black, tight pants, combat boots, a tight, blood red tank top and a black jacket. Her hair was really dark brown and she had dark eyes. She was tallish and looked around hotly.

"Stephanie, welcome to camp green lake." Mom said to the girl as the boys stared wide eyed at her. "These are your tent mates. Alan, José, Theodore, Ricky, Stanley, Brian and Zero." Mom introduced them all.

The girl was still in handcuffs and the guard stood close behind her. He was completely on the edge. His hand rested on his gun.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge that she'd heard him. The guard eventually took her to the office to meet Mr Sir.

"Everyone back inside." Mom ordered.

Ten minutes later the girl came back; free of the handcuffs. She was wearing orange overalls, but made them look like a fashion statement.

"Stephanie, you will sleep in Rex's old bed." He motioned to the bed closest to the opening. Still she said nothing. "You may put your stuff in his old crate." Mom swallowed nervously as he gestured to crate one.

The girl chucked her stuff inside it and walked back to her new bunk.

"Is that all?" The girl spoke with an Irish accent.

"Um, yes. If you have a question the boys will help you." Mom left quickly.

"So, do I call you by your names? I noticed how you all winced when he said your name." Stephanie spoke like a know-it-all.

They told her their nick names and she matched names with faces.

"My name is Valkyrie, not Valerie, Valkyrie. If anyone calls me Stephanie…" She left her sentence open and shrugged, they could think up their own punishments.

She sat down on her new bunk and didn't seem fazed by everyone's eyes on her.

"When are my phone privileges?" Valkyrie asked.

"There isn't any." Caveman answered when no one else did.

"Are you saying I need to write letters?" Valkyrie asked her eyes wide at the daunting task that laid ahead of her.

"Yep." Zero popped the 'p'.

"By the time they've received my letter and written back, my sentence will be over."

"How long is your sentence?" Magnet asked.

"Four years." All of the boys gasped in shock. The longest sentence someone had gotten was two years. They all wondered what she'd done to receive such a long one.

She looked downcast for a moment, then. "Does anyone have a pen and paper I could borrow?"

Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Zigzag and Twitch almost fellow over their feet to give her stationary.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters :) But they are all amazing as! :P**

**Please tell me if I've made any spelling mistakes :/ I'm not the best speller :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one doesn't have Skulduggery in it but... :) Well you'll have to read it to find out! :P **

"The first hole is always the hardest." Zigzag told Valkyrie as they walked towards the area they would be digging in.

Stanley thought Valkyrie wouldn't be able to get up in the morning. He thought she would complain every few seconds, but she woke up easily, she didn't even get annoyed at the horrible breakfast.

Valkyrie had sat up tall and eaten all her food, ignoring the looks everyone sent her.

The boys had given her X-ray's old shovel. He had always claimed it was shorter than the others.

They had started digging when Valkyrie finally said something.

"It's so hot." She moaned.

"Is it cool where you live?" Magnet asked instantly.

"It rains almost every day." Valkyrie smiled slightly.

"Wish it would rain here." Zero muttered.

The boys all thought Valkyrie would be last to finish her hole, but she was the third one to finish. Zero had finished his hole, but he waited with Stanley till he finished his. Zigzag had finished his and spat into it before leaving.

Valkyrie pulled herself out of her hole and she spat into it before she walked off.

A girl had finished her hole faster than Stanley, Twitch, Armpit, Squid and Magnet; five hardened criminals.

xXxXxXxXx

When the other boys had finished they walked into the rec room.

Valkyrie was sitting on the upside down couch. She had pulled her upper body out of the overalls. She wore a white tank top under it.

Stanley couldn't believe her muscles. Her arms were thin but completely ripped. No wonder she'd finished so quickly.

"How'd you go? Finishing your first hole?" Stanley asked remembering his first time digging.

"It's different to what I'm used to, but was kinda fun. I mean who doesn't like digging a massive hole?" She laughed and smiled. Smiling suited her, but no one liked digging holes.

"We have counseling tonight. Mom will be waiting for us." Stanley told the others and they all went back to their tent.

When Valkyrie entered there were chairs placed in a circle. One for every person in the tent. She sat between Stanley and Twitch. She didn't like the look of Mr Pendanski. He reminded her of Davina Marr and Crux.

The thought of those two detectives made her scowl.

"So, when you boys and girl leave camp you'll be back in the real world. What are you going to do there? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Mom asked the group and they all looked at the ground.

"Stephanie, what career are you going to pursue?" Mom turned to Valkyrie and everyone started listening more intently.

Valkyrie lifted her head high. "I'm going to be a detective."

Mom smiled like he was hoping this would happen.

"I think it's hard for you to get any job to do with the law. I mean after what you did."

Everyone's heads snapped towards Valkyrie.

"What did you do?" Zero asked cautiously.

"I was caught."

"Doing what? What were you charged with?" Mom asked forcefully.

Valkyrie took a deep breath trying to calm the anger growling inside her. _I'm not allowed to punch him. I'm not allowed to punch him. _She repeated it over and over again in her head.

"I was charged with murder. The only mistake I made, was being caught." Valkyrie said through clenched teeth.

"So you're a murderer. They don't let murderers be detectives." Mom said with fake sympathy.

Valkyrie stood up sharply.

"I'm not a murderer. Psychopaths are murderers. I prefer being called a killer." She glared at him.

"Killers are psychopaths. Killing someone is not allowed in our society."

"Self defense and to protect someone is a good enough reason." Valkyrie defended herself.

"You're just trying to justify the crime you've committed."

"I AM NOT!" Valkyrie yelled before throwing the wooden chair across the room and straight into Mom's face.

Valkyrie turned and left before she could be yelled at. She went to the showers, where it was quiet, and cried.

She wished he was here. She wished he would tell her it was going to be alright. She wished he could tell her she had no choice but to kill Solomon Wreath.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. But the people who do are AMAZING!

**The next chapter is going ti be so much funn, but you have to Review or I'll think you don't want to read anymore :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews :) I loved them all and thank you for reading! Please continue to review or I'll think you don't like it :D**

When Valkyrie came back to the tent the chairs had been removed and Mom had left. The boys were sitting on their bunks. They each looked up at Valkyrie.

Stanley could tell she'd been crying, but she tried to keep a brave face.

"Where'd Mom go?" She asked.

"He left with a massive bruise on his head and heaps of splinters." Magnet chuckled a bit.

"That was great Val." Squid said and she smiled slightly.

"Glad I could amuse you for a while." Valkyrie sighed.

"Are you alright?" Stanley asked and received a glare in return.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Sorry for trying to be nice. Tent D looks after each other." Every word Stanley said made her wince.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. Why did you kill him?" Stanley asked gently while sitting down in the middle of the tent.

It had been lights out ages ago, but tent D didn't care.

"I didn't mean to kill him." Valkyrie gulped and sat down opposite him. The other boys jumped up and created a circle. Magnet and Twitch got spots beside her.

"What happened?" Twitch asked.

"I followed him into an alleyway. There was a little girl in there talking to him. She was telling him to go away and she called out to me. I told him to leave her alone. He just laughed and grabbed her by the throat. I jumped on him. I didn't know he had a knife until he fell on it." It wasn't how it really happened but she couldn't tell them the truth.

"I turned to her to see if she was ok and then I told her to go home. She did, but someone had seen me follow him into the alley and called the cops. They appeared and I was arrested." The tears had started at some point.

"I'm glad you were caught. Camp would have been unbearable without you." Armpit laughed and Valkyrie giggled through her tears.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Magnet called out in excitement.

Everyone had a story to tell and some were really terrifying. After all the things Valkyrie had been through she still got shivers from what they told her.

Then Stanley lightened the mood by telling the story of his no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather.

Valkyrie laughed loudly along with the others. It was a great story.

xXxXxXxXx

The second hole was harder than the first but she managed it with a lot of cursing.

When they were finished they all went to the rec room where they talked and laughed together for a bit too long. When they left the sun was low in the sky.

"Nice car." Valkyrie looked over at Twitch. He was really twitching. "1954 Bentley R-Type Continental. Six cylinder, 4.5 liter engine. One of 208 ever made." When Valkyrie looked up she saw a beautiful Bentley driving towards them.

Valkyrie crossed her arms and stood there as the driver got out.

He was tall and thin. He wore a hat and a long trench coat. His skin was slightly waxy and the only skin you could see was on his head. He had brown hair that came to below his ears and his eyes were green. He walked up tall and looked like he commanded respect.

"Valkyrie, how are you?" He spoke with a velvet, smooth voice.

"Are you here to take me home?" Valkyrie asked hopefully. The boys stared in horror at her. The thought of her leaving, made camp green lake seem worse than hell.

"Well, not exactly." The man looked down slightly at her angered expression.

"How long?"

"Three and a half years." He spoke quietly. The boys let out the breath they were all holding. Valkyrie ran at him but he bobbed down and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She demanded as he walked towards tent D. "Skulduggery put me down."

"Anyone lays one finger on my car and I will chop it off." He called over his shoulder.

The boys looked at each other nervously and all came to the same agreement.

No one laid a single finger on the beautiful car.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters :( Sadly

**Please Review and I'll write more. It's about to get really exciting :D PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks everybody for reading :) :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all sooo much for the Reviews :) I love reading them they make me feel so happy and I have to write more when I read them :D Sorry it's been a while :) the computer was stuffing up :p**

**Without further ado please read the next chapter it's pretty good if I do say so myself :) :D **

"Skulduggery, put me down right now." Valkyrie demanded as she kicked and fought her mentor.

Skulduggery threw her onto her bunk. "So, how've you been?" He asked casually.

"I've had to dig two holes six feet deep and six feet across. It's hot, it never rains and I've been called a murderer and a psychopath, and you just ask me how I've been?" Valkyrie growled through clenched teeth.

"So, good?"

Valkyrie glared at him.

"Listen, I would have fought harder for you to get out but we need someone undercover here." Skulduggery told her.

"What do you mean?"

"There's magic here. A lot of magic. We don't know what type. There is a little coming from the camp but most is out on the lake. We want you to look out for things when you're out there. I'll have a look around but you have the best eyes." Valkyrie rolled her eyes at his bad joke.

"I'll keep an eye open. When the case is over can I go home?" Valkyrie asked, standing up.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Which means you'll bust me out." Valkyrie laughed and they left the tent. They paused at the Bentley.

"Am I a bad person, for killing Wreath?" Valkyrie whispered so quietly Skulduggery just heard.

"You did what you had to. If you didn't kill him he'd have killed you, and then I'd have to kill him. The good thing about how this turned out was that you didn't die." Skulduggery told her gently.

"But am I bad? Am I a murderer?" Tears weld up and Skulduggery pulled her into a hug.

"We do the killing so that other people don't have to, and no one gets hurt." He whispered.

"My parents will think I'm a murderer. They'll hate me."

"I've been trying to decide whether or not to tell them the truth." Skulduggery told her.

"You'll decide the right thing." She smiled through tear stained eyes.

"I always do." He said before getting in the car. "Keep an eye out and be careful."

"I always am." Valkyrie smiled and waved as he drove away. She vaguely wondered why she had been crying so much. Oh well, it had gotten her a hug.

xXxXxXx

"I think I'm going to faint from heat exhaustion." Valkyrie moaned and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was half way through her third hole.

"Yeah, summer is always really hard." Stanley told her.

"Who was that guy from yesterday?" Magnet asked.

"My friend," Valkyrie told him, "or partner in crime. Whichever you prefer." She said as an afterthought.

"Guys, guys I think I've found something." Armpit called out.

Group D all climbed out of their holes and walked over to him.

"What do you think it is?" Armpit asked. He was holding what looked like a crystal, but was the size of a bowl and glowed a blue/purple colour.

"Should we get the warden?" Squid asked.

"No, we should go to her." Stanley spoke up. He wasn't the leader but they all listened to him and respected what he said.

They all started nodding but were interrupted.

"Nah, there's no use bothering her with a piece of rock. Just throw it away and lets continue digging." Valkyrie tried but Zigzag didn't listen.

"What about the nail polish, and how she scratched Mr Sir? We should take it to her." Zigzag told everyone and Valkyrie had no choice but to follow them to the warden's cabin.

When they approached it they heard raised voices.

"I ain't going to babysit a bunch of troubled kids." A man yelled.

"Listen to me! You wanted a place to hide and I gave ya one. Now do what I say or I'll call the police." A woman yelled back.

"Fine then, I'll do what you say." The man growled.

"Now go see Mr Sir or I'll call mother." The door was pulled open and a man walked out.

He had blond hair and wore a brown suit, a white shirt and dark sunglasses. He wore old and scuffed cowboy boots. When he saw the group he stopped and stared at Valkyrie.

She stared at him too. They were both so weirded out by the others presence, all they could do was stare.

"What are you all doing here?" The woman asked. She had bright red hair and lots of freckles.

"We found something while digging." Twitch said as if it was obvious.

"Really? Give it to me." She held out a hand. "Billy-Ray, could you please close your mouth? You look like a cod fish."

Sanguine shut his mouth and smiled instead.

"Hello lil' lady." He said in a strong American accent.

"What are you doing here?" Valkyrie scowled at him.

"I work here." He informed her.

"Stop chatting and give me that crystal." The warden snatched the stone off Armpit.

"yes, yes you have found something." The warden grinned greedily as she looked closely at the crystal. "Everyone go back to your holes. Dig them bigger than normal. Billy-Ray you go and supervise them." The warden turned to go back into her cabin.

"So sis. What's with this girl here?" Sanguine nodded to Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie Cain is a camper here." The warden left.

"I'm gonna have a great time working here." Sanguine smiled evilly and Valkyrie felt sick in the stomach. Three and a half years of seeing Billy-Ray Sanguine everyday was one of her worst nightmares.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters but they are AMAZING!

**There you go. What do you think? The Warden and Billy-Ray related :O A scary thought :D I'm a massive Valduggery fan so don't bag my little attempts :D (I'm not great at romance) **

**If you want to find out the warden's plan all you have to Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for Reviewing my story :D I really really really love reading them! They make me feel so happy! Here's the next chapter :P It's an action packed one :D Enjoy…**

"So Valkyrie, what was your most recent mistake?" Billy-Ray Sanguine smirked.

"It's none of your business." Valkyrie snapped.

They walked in silence till they reached tent D's digging area.

"So, did nice and deep, and wide." Sanguine said, gesturing to the holes. The group jumped down and started digging.

They'd been digging for so long that a few of the holes had connected together and the sun had started to set.

"Come on, dig. Come on Val. Your hole is the smallest." Sanguine had been picking on Valkyrie all day and was really starting to annoy her.

"Come on Cain, put your back into it." Sanguine kicked a pile of dirt back into her hole and she cracked it.

"That's it. I'm going to kick your arse." Valkyrie yelled and attempted to climb out of her hole. She ruined the moment by taking too long to get out.

"Is that so?" Sanguine asked when she'd finally made it.

"Yes I am." Valkyrie stood straight.

Sanguine nodded before kicking out his foot. The kick was so fast and unexpected Valkyrie didn't have time to protect herself.

The kick hit her in the chest and she fell back into the eight foot hole.

Valkyrie couldn't believe the pain. She wasn't in her protective clothing and she'd fallen a long way.

"Hey!" The boys all called out in protest and climbed out of their holes.

Stanley's hole had connected with Valkyrie's and he ran to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her stand up.

"I'm fine. Guys I'm fine." Valkyrie called to tent D as they held up their shovels like weapons.

"You boys should listen to her." Sanguine said while cleaning under his nails with his razor.

"I'm not digging anymore." Valkyrie told him and climbed out of the hole, with the help of Stanley.

"That's fine with me. Make sure you don't sleep in lil' lady." Sanguine called out as tent D left.

Valkyrie looked behind her. Sanguine had disappeared, leaving behind a bunch of cracks in the ground.

She rubbed the scar on her hand. It would never go away since it was from Sanguine's razor.

xXxXxXxXx

The next day was worse than the first. The warden joined Sanguine in bossing the group around.

Valkyrie wanted to punch Sanguine in the face every time he spoke but she couldn't use her magic and she couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat.

What made Valkyrie's life even worse was the fact that Sanguine had found out her given name.

"Come one Stephanie. You're letting the team down." Sanguine called out to her again.

Valkyrie took a deep breath and climbed out of the hole.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Valkyrie declared.

"Pick a hole." Mom gesture around him before taking a drink of water.

"Miss Warden," the warden looked at her, "would you like to pick one?"

The warden frowned and nodded. "Hurry to camp and come back quickly." The warden told her.

"Yes ma'am." Valkyrie walked back to camp quickly. When she was out of their sight, she moved towards the warden's cabin.

The cabin's main room had a lounge room with a tv and a dining table with two chairs. There was a bedroom and a bathroom.

Valkyrie smiled. It was good being back on the job. She looked out the window and could just see a group of people out on the lake.

She went into the bedroom. There were two rocks on the warden's dressing table. There was the blue one from the other day and a red/brown one. The blue one was starting to glow.

Valkyrie turned to a diary that sat on the bed.

"Found the blue one, finally. Hoping to find the others soon." Valkyrie spoke to herself, reading what the warden had written. "Billy-Ray turned up. Search will be easier now." Valkyrie frowned and put the diary down and looked back at the stones.

She heard something that didn't sound right. She knew the sound, but it had been a while since she'd heard it.

Valkyrie frowned and thought deeply, then realized what it was too late.

The wall exploded in a cloud of dirt that got all through Valkyrie's hair and into her clothes.

Sanguine rammed into her and pulled her to the ground and under the earth.

Panic gripped Valkyrie and she couldn't help but scream, but her mouth filled with dirt.

"This is so much more fun than giving you to my sister." Sanguine's smiled was in his voice.

Valkyrie growled.

"I can see the fear on your face and feel the desperation in the way you're gripping my hand so tightly." Sanguine laughed evilly.

Valkyrie tried to loosen her grip on his hand but she was so scared of him leaving her there. She felt the sweat drip off her chin and struggled to keep the tears from falling.

She was massively claustrophobic.

Sanguine laughed and started to let go of her hand.

"Noooo, please don't!" A tear leaked out.

Sanguine laughed and brought them back to the surface.

Valkyrie pushed away and fell to the ground shaking horribly. Tears came out of her eyes making her angrier.

Sanguine laughed and pulled her up and started dragging her back to the dig site.

He pushed her into the hole, but unlike the last time she landed properly before shaking again.

She couldn't stop the tears from coming but she wasn't crying.

"You monster." Magnet growled at Sanguine but he just laughed.

"You just wait Sanguine. Just you wait. You'll be sorry." Valkyrie threatened through the tears, before waving the others back to work. After the shaking had stopped she got up and continued to dig with renewed energy.

Her anger for Sanguine propelling her on.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't make up a single character in this chapter! But the people who did make them up are sooooooooooooooooooo amazing and creative :)

**WOW! That was so intense :) I felt like punching Sanguine while writing it :P It's going to get even better :D **

**Please tell me what you think :) Also could you give me ideas for another story?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter :) I've been having trouble updating because my sisters are studying for exams :( it's too annoying! Anyway thanks for the reviews! I LOVE READING THEM 3 they're amazing!  
Here's the next chapter!**

"Val, are you alright?" Stanley asked.

They had come back to tent D and collapsed in their bunks without dinner. Valkyrie hadn't spoken since the incident with Sanguine.

"I'm fine."

"What did he do to you?" Zero asked.

"He played on my biggest weakness." The boys just stared at her. "I'm claustrophobic." She elaborated.

"But why? You just went to the bathroom…" Magnet trailed off.

Valkyrie bit her lip and looked down.

"Unless you didn't go to the toilet."

"I," Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "I had a look around the Warden's cabin."

The boys gasped. Armpit even fell off his bunk.

"You looked around her cabin?" Armpit said in disbelief, and a bit of awe.

"Yeah, and there is something more going on here than building character." Valkyrie told them. "The Warden is looking for something. She's looking for crystals." Valkyrie let her words sink in before speaking again.

"You know the blue one Armpit found. Well, there was a red one. It was exactly the same as the other one, and when I read her diary she said _found the blue one today_." The boys stared in horror at the thought of reading the warden's diary.

Before anyone could say another word, Sanguine walked in.

Valkyrie held her breath. Waiting for him to grab her and yell at her for reading his sister's diary, but he didn't. He hadn't heard them at all.

"I believe you people have something called counseling tonight. Mr Pendanski refuses to do this with you, so I have to. Now get a chair and sit down!" Sanguine yelled the last sentence and tent D scrambled to make a circle.

"So, what did you all do wrong?" Valkyrie couldn't really believe the scene in front of her. Sanguine trying to be a councilor. She hoped it wouldn't end up like his detective career.

The boys muttered something about getting caught and, in Twitch's case, something about twitching.

"Well, to make you all feel better when you leave. Stay away from evil gods and Ireland," as an afterthought he continued, "and Australia, and I think Africa." Then he got up and left, stopping only to wink at Valkyrie.

"That was the weirdest session ever." Magnet said.

xXxXxXxXx

The next day they were still in the pit.

They'd nicknamed the massive hole, which was made up of seven little holes, the pit.

The Warden, Mr Pendanski, Mr Sir and Sanguine were watching over them as they slaved away.

The sun had only just risen but the campers were already drenched in sweat. Sanguine kept encouraging them to work harder.

"Come on Stephanie. Move that shovel Stanley. Stop wasting energy by twitching!" He called out every few minutes until he was sent away to deliver water to everyone.

Valkyrie could breathe easily when he left. She wasn't in danger of suffocating underground.

The water truck had only been gone five minutes when it was on its way back.

The campers all stopped digging and watched as Sanguine got out of the car.

He was smiling.

"Guess what sis." He laughed and walked up to her, something hidden behind his back.

"What is it Billy-Ray?" The Warden sighed, clearly sick of her brother.

Sanguine smiled and threw whatever it was over his shoulder and caught it again.

The Warden's eyes widened and she gasped in worry as he threw it up and caught it again.

It was a yellow crystal.

The Warden started cheering and jumping up and down. Sanguine laughed and threw the crystal to her. She looked over it before kissing him on the cheek and jumping into the truck.

All the adults then left, leaving the campers staring at the disappearing cloud of dust.

"So, now what?" Squid asked.

"Can we go to the wreck room?" Magnet asked. "Do you know how to play pool?"

"I don't like playing pool." Valkyrie told him, thinking back to the fight in Scapegrace's 'pub'.

"I wonder what they're gonna do with the crystals." Valkyrie thought out loud.

"Probably sell them."Twitch said while climbing out of the pit.

"I don't think she'll sell them." Valkyrie said as Twitch pulled her out. "She was so happy when she found them that they must be really expensive, but who would pay that much for a crystal?" Valkyrie frowned while thinking.

"We need to hear what they're talking about." Valkyrie couldn't help but get excited.

"So, who's coming with me?" Valkyrie looked at the others just in time to see them duck into the rec room.

"Chickens!" She called out to the boys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Derek Landy and Louis Sachar do, and they're AMAZING!

**Sorry, this one was a little short :) I think the next one is longer :D Please review because I love reading them sooooo much :P they make my day so much better!**

**I was thinking of writing a fanfic about a Banshee. Tell me what you think :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter! It's still short but longer than the last one :)**

Valkyrie crept up to the window of the Warden's cabin and peeked in.

The Warden, Sanguine, Mr Sir and Mom were all sitting around a coffee table piled with three crystals.

"Sis, you should be careful." Sanguine told his sister.

"Billy-Ray, I don't care what you think. We are completing the ritual tonight." The Warden told him.

"You shouldn't bring things back into a world they don't belong in."

"Just because the gods you brought back tried to destroy the world doesn't mean the warlocks will." The Warden told him.

"Warlocks aren't that different to the faceless ones. I'm willing to bet they'll turn on us." Sanguine argued.

"The faceless ones were mindless blood thirsty beings. Warlocks are smart beings. How can you turn your back on our ancestors?" The Warden stood up in anger.

"I don't want to be eaten by a warlock." Sanguine stood up too.

"They won't kill the people who brought them back." The Warden's words closed the conversation.

"Are we going to get the bus down to take the campers away?" Mr Sir asked.

"We need food for the warlocks if they get hungry. Unless you want to volunteer yourself?" The Warden smiled.

"What about Cain?" Sanguine asked.

"What about her?" Mom asked.

"She's a nosy girl that always gets in the way. Besides, the skeleton won't be too far away." Sanguine told them and the Warden frowned.

"You better be ready for her then, Billy-Ray. I'm counting on you to keep that wench from ruining my plan." The Warden told Sanguine.

Valkyrie sneaked off as the group left the cabin and headed towards the dining hall.

xXxXxXxXx

"So, what happened?" Magnet asked when Valkyrie had returned.

"Nothing much." The boys all breathed out in relief. "But I need to get to a phone. There is one in Mr Sir's office."

"You can't use his phone." Stanley said slightly outraged.

"The sky let out a massive BOOM.

"Is that thunder?" Squid asked in shock.

A car started up and Valkyrie peeped through the opening of the tent and saw one, of the two, water trucks driving off.

The car was full of the Warden, Sanguine, Mr Sir and Mom.

Thunder boomed around the lake. It hadn't rained in 300 years and now it was the beginning of a massive storm.

Valkyrie didn't have time to persuade the others. She just ran in the direction of the office.

The boys all looked at each other before following her.

"Damn, it's locked." Valkyrie's frown changed into a smile as she looked at the boots she was wearing. They were as perfect as the day Ghastly made them.

She kicked the door. She hissed in pain and kicked again.

The door burst open.

"Come on." Group D walked into the office and Valkyrie went straight to the phone.

Valkyrie knew Skulduggery's phone number off by heart, and she dialed it.

"Pick up, pick up. PICK UP!" She yelled but he didn't answer.

The wind picked up and lightening lit up the sky, but it didn't rain.

"I need to leave, now." Valkyrie spoke to herself.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Cos they're about to bring a bunch of horrible 'things' back into the world." Valkyrie explained.

Squid raised an eyebrow.

"Er, what?"

"Could you please do me a favor?" Valkyrie asked.

"Anything." They said as one.

"Could you please continue to call this number?" Valkyrie wrote Skulduggery's number on a piece of paper. "When he picks up tell him to get his butt over here as soon as possible." Valkyrie told them all.

"Who's he?" Twitch asked.

"The guy from the other day." Everyone looked at her blankly. "The guy with the Bentley."

"Ahhh." The boys all nodded and smiled, finally getting what she said. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

_Men._

"When he gets here, tell him to meet me in the middle of the lake. Tell him they're going to bring back a bunch of warlocks." Valkyrie told them all.

"What are you going to do?" Magnet asked.

"I'll buy us some time." Valkyrie walked to the door, but Stanley blocked her way.

"You're not going without us." He told her.

"But somebody needs to get Skulduggery." Valkyrie tried to get past him.

"And you need someone to drive you." Stanley said, still blocking her path.

"I can drive." Valkyrie told him. She feinted to the left then ran to the right, but Stanley didn't fall for the trick. "Ah, let me through."

"Ok, what about this? Me, Twitch, Armpit and Zero will go with you to the lake and the others will wait here for Skulduggery. What do you think about that?" Stanley asked.

Valkyrie couldn't help but smile gratefully.

"Fine then. Just make sure you all bring shovels to use as weapons." She said sternly. She didn't want any of her friends getting hurt.

"We'll get in touch with Skuldhss… and then go with him to the middle of the lake to join the fight with you." Zigzag repeated the instructions.

"Let's go." Valkyrie led them to the other water truck.

Twitch was behind the wheel, Stanley in the back with Armpit and Valkyrie rode shotgun.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters :D

**Don't you just love Stanley in this chapter :P Please review so I can write the next chapter. It will be full to the brim with surprises. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's the next chapter. I'm assuming you know what warlocks are and what they do. If not read Skulduggery Pleasant Death Bringer again :) Also please excuse my rhyming. I'm horrible at making things like that, but please enjoy this chapter!**

"Do you have a plan?" Stanley asked as Twitch drove and Valkyrie stared out the window.

"Well, I have an idea but it's not the greatest. You, Twitch and Zero will take on Mr Sir and Mom while I keep Sanguine busy, and if I have time I'll take care of the Warden." Valkyrie told them.

"That's not a plan that's a, a, a, not a plan. What are we going to do when we first get there?" Stanley asked.

"Well, a very smart, slightly unhinged commander once made the perfect plan." Valkyrie told them.

"What was it?" Zero asked.

"Let's get up close and see what happens." Valkyrie smiled to herself as the others frowned.

xXxXxXx

"Ok, I think we should stop now and walk from here." Valkyrie whispered and Twitch turned off the truck and the four got out.

The sun had set and the wind had picked up.

"Come on, and be quiet or they'll hear you." Valkyrie whispered.

The four started walking quietly towards the middle of the lake. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Not there you idiot!" They heard the Warden and realized they were only a few meters away from her.

"I don't know how you can see anything." Mr Sir yelled.

"Turn the truck's lights on." The Warden yelled to someone.

Valkyrie pulled the others down and under the truck that she just realized was in front of them.

Someone started the car and turned the lights on.

Sanguine got out and walked towards the others.

The Warden had arranged the stones in a triangle and Mr Pendanski was connecting them with a line. The crystals now looked like a star with three important points.

The wind was really starting to howl now as the moon reached its peak.

"Now, Billy-Ray could you say the incantation?" The Warden asked.

"No sis, this was your plan. You say it." Sanguine said quickly.

"Fine then." The Warden glared at her brother then began.

"_Lightning Blast and Thunder Boom_," the sky lit up and the earth shook.

"_Rain fall and wind coon,_" the sky finally opened up and rain fell softly.

"_Long ago sent away,_" the crystals started to glow and a light started to expand in the middle of the crystals.

"_It's time to come back and play,_"

The sky opened up and it started to pour until the portal grew to the size of a man and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Billy-Ray asked as the rain dies down to a light shower.

"The portal needs to warm up a bit and the warlocks need to find it." The Warden told them. "We just need to wait."

They all went to sit down and that's when Valkyrie pounced.

"Stop!" They all stopped and look at her confused.

"You are going to take those crystals apart and stop the stupid portal."

Sanguine laughed. "Are you thinking of fighting us alone?"

"It shouldn't be too hard. Those three are mortal, so I only have to worry about you." Valkyrie told him and that's when Twitch, Stanley and Zero attacked.

They came out of the darkness and hit Mr Sir, Mom and the Warden over the head.

Sanguine growled and jumped at Valkyrie.

She ducked under his first swipe from his razor. He swiped again and she rolled out of the way.

Valkyrie displayed the air but she just jumped to the side before kicking out at her. Valkyrie was kicked in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

Sanguine grabbed her and held her hands behind her back in a way that any movement, by wither of them, would break her arms.

Valkyrie hissed in pain as he turned around.

"Stop or I'll break her arms." Sanguine called out and the campers stopped. The Warden, Mr Sir and Mom all shook their heads and stood up.

"Mr Sir, tie those three up and I'll hold onto this one." Sanguine ordered.

Suddenly the portal blazed with light and a silhouette appeared.

It was massive, six foot five and ripped with muscles. When the light dimmed you could see the warlock better.

He was wearing a black suit and a black top hat. His hair was long and he wore it in a ponytail. He smiled and had bright, straight, clean white teeth.

"Well, well, well, this is what happened to the earth when we left." The warlock smiled as he looked around. "A little dirty but when the others get here we'll clean it up. Who was the wonderful person who brought me back?" He spoke with an old English accent and a smooth voice that could put anyone to sleep.

"It was I; a faithful servant of all warlocks." The Warden stepped forward and spoke to the warlock. "You may call me Louisa."

The warlock smiled. "You may call me Desmond." Then he saw Valkyrie.

"YOU!"

"Me?" Valkyrie yelped.

"You killed that other warlock. He was my nephew, and you will be sorry you didn't let him kill you." Desmond growled, showing pointy teeth. He took a step towards Valkyrie and Sanguine.

"Wait! I have something to say." Valkyrie yelled and everyone stopped.

"Did you know, the sparrow flies south for winter." Valkyrie slammed her head back as hard as she could into Sanguine's head. While he was stunned she pulled him over her head.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Valkyrie fell to the ground.

She couldn't move, she was paralyzed.

She heard footsteps and the cracking of bones.

Valkyrie knew what he was doing. He was preparing to eat, her.

Desmond came into view. His mouth was already wide enough; his teeth were black enough, sharp enough and jagged enough to rip through flesh and bone.

Valkyrie tried to scream, tried to fight, tried to move, but she couldn't.

The warlock smiled down at her as he straddled her; a leg on either side of her stomach.

"I've been looking forward to feasting on your black soul ever since you killed my nephew." Desmond smiled and opened his mouth wider.

"You can't just eat her." Stanley said outraged.

"Shut him up." The warlock called. "It's been ages since I've eaten someone this powerful." He laughed.

A gun went off.

Desmond fell off Valkyrie and clutched his head.

"Get off my partner." A velvet smooth voice growled.

The warlock took his hand away and his wound had healed.

Suddenly Valkyrie sat up.

"Took your time." Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery. He was in a blue pinstriped suit and a matching hat. His gun had just been put away.

The warlock glared at him. Zigzag, Magnet, Squid and Armpit all appeared holding shovels.

Stanley pulled Valkyrie up and she glared at the enemy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except for Desmond!

**WOW, three chapters in one day :o I have no life! :D hahahaha  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and could you still give me ideas on a new fanfiction?  
Please review and I'll write the next one. The story's nearly finished :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to Review! Just to clear everything up Desmond the warlock and Desmond Edgely are different people :) Sorry it's been a while. Wednesday and Thursday are the busy days in my week :P Please enjoy this last chapter! :D **

Skulduggery stood in the middle with Squid, Magnet, Zigzag and Armpit on his right, and on his left was Twitch, Zero, Valkyrie and Stanley. The campers all held shovels threateningly, while Skulduggery and Valkyrie clicked their fingers creating fireballs.

Desmond smiled evilly, the Warden and Mr Sir on one side and Mr Pendanski on the other.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery threw their fire and the campers yelled a battle cry and charged.

The Warden screamed and tried to run but Stanley caught up with her. Mr Sir and Mom collapsed to the ground, covering their heads as shovels knocked them out, but Desmond just laughed. He disappeared in a flash of light.

"You can't stop us. We'll be back and Cain, you will be sorry." Desmond's voice boomed around them, but faded with the storm.

xXxXxXx

Tent D sat on the steps of the rec room and watched as people rushed around.

"Do you think the camp will be closed?" Magnet asked everyone.

They were all exhausted and just watched as the sun rose. They'd had to walk back to camp and were all content to just sit there.

"I don't see why it would stay home." Stanley spoke up.

"The Warden, Mom and Mr Sir are going to jail." Valkyrie told them.

"We'll be sent home." Squid said happily but was too tired to get very excited.

"Valkyrie! It's time to go." Skulduggery called to his partner and stood beside his Bentley.

"See ya guys. Stay out of trouble or we'll meet on bad terms." Valkyrie smiled at her new friends but couldn't leave without hugging each of them.

When she walked off Stanley followed her.

"So, are you going back to Ireland?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's where I live." Valkyrie told him and he nodded.

"Maybe we'll meet again one day." Stanley smiled awkwardly.

"Your no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather is a great story but it's not true." Valkyrie smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Because if you only had bad luck then you'd never have met me." Stanley couldn't help but nod. Valkyrie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Stanley. Keep out of trouble," and Valkyrie got into the Bentley which drove away.

Group D all laughed, causing Stanley to blush.

"Why didn't I get a kiss?" Magnet asked.

"What happened this week?" Skulduggery asked his partner.

"Do you really want to know?"

Skulduggery shook his head. "No, not really."

"So, what now?" Valkyrie asked.

"We go home and rest. What else would we do?"

"I don't know, maybe go after Desmond or go after Sanguine." Valkyrie said sarcastically. "Why was he hiding out here?"

"Tanith was caught and the remnant taken out of her."

"WHAT! And you didn't tell me earlier." Valkyrie fumed. The skeleton just focused on driving.

"Could you try not to go crazy again? You're covering my car with Sanguine's blood."

Valkyrie felt her hair which was full of dry flacks of blood.

"I must have broken his nose." Valkyrie shrugged and got comfy, ready to sleep for as long as she could.

"Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked gently.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for coming and getting me. I would be dead if you hadn't turned up." Valkyrie slipped into her dream world.

"I'm glad your back Val." Skulduggery told her when he was sure she wouldn't hear him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters but Desmond!

**That's the end of the story! I need help with what to do next. Please tell me what you'd prefer. Should I write a continuation? Should the continuation be just a normal S.P fanfic or should it be a different type of crossover? What do you think about a Harry Potter crossover, or a Percy Jackson crossover, or even a Coraline crossover? Should I leave it the way it is and write a whole new one? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	10. Thank You

This is not a real chapter, it's just me saying thank you to everyone who has been so kind and read my story :)  
I'm going to write a continuation crossover :P It's going to be a S.P and Harry Potter cross. I'm planning to make a few fanfics all of the same story that will lead up to an amazing end story.  
Please read the next one and THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

Louisiana Stephanic


End file.
